10 years laterThe Ducks Reunion
by harumscarum
Summary: Its been 10 years since the Ducks graduated from Eden Hall, and 10 years since they were last together as one big group. Finally they're about to reunite, and they will receive the shock of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all, except I own any new characters and all that I have written about what's happened since movie 3.**

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please go easy on me! Lol! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I kinda had to do it coz otherwise nothing else would make sense. Please R&R and let me know wot you think. I promise you that it will get better! Also, sorry if any of my hockey writing sucks!**

**CHARLIE'S POV**

It's been ten years since the Ducks and I graduated from Eden Hall, and ten very long years since we were last all together. You might ask how such a close-knit group like us manages to lose touch after High School – well it's very simple. You see, we all chose different careers, most of us all over the country and some even around the world, and in pursuing those, we let the most important thing go by the wayside –our motto and our friendship. We forgot that we are weakest when apart and that "Ducks fly together." While we all talk on the phone regularly, and some of us even manage to get together every once in a while, it isn't the same unless we're all together. Of course, this is all about to change. Tonight, the Ducks will finally reunite as one big group!

A few things have changed, however, since our Eden Hall Days. Banksie is now the chief scorer of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks' NHL team! We always knew he would make it big in the pros, he's even been to the Olympics! (mind you, so have the rest of us!)

Goldberg has taken over the family delicatessen here in Minnesota while his parents have moved back to Philadelphia, probably not the wisest move for someone who likes to eat so much!

Portman moved back to Chicago and is now a Personal Trainer for pros hockey, particularly the Ducks. He was also the PT for the Team USA Hockey Olympic team for Athens 2004, the very same team that Banks was on. His other two Bash Brothers, Fulton and Kenny, well Fulton is now a motor mechanic in Minneapolis and Kenny went back to Figure Skating. You've probably heard of him, he won silver in the Salt Lake City Winter Olympics in 2002 (_A/N – only for the purposes of my story._).

Luis, of all people, is married, to one of the models contracted to his agency in New York – ironic, isn't it, that he is the only Duck married when he used to be the biggest flirt ever!

Averman and Connie are both teachers now, Averman teaching Maths and Science in Nashville, and Connie teaching Phys. Ed. and History in San Francisco. Guy is still right here in Minneapolis, and is now the owner and a chef in his new restaurant. I go there a lot with Goldberg and Fulton, us being the only other three still in Minneapolis.

Dwayne's father died not long after graduation, and he was forced to give up a promising career in the pros in order to go back home and take over the ranch.

Julie, of all people, had a falling out with her dad because she chose not to go to an Ivy League College, rather choosing to attend Brooks Institute of Photography in Santa Barbara. She is now one of the leading photojournalists in the country, travelling all over the world – she says it's for work but we all know she's trying to escape her dad, who still doesn't approve.

Russ returned to LA, and became a social worker. He mainly works with street kids, much like he used to be, showing them that you can make something of yourself regardless of your upbringing.

Coach Bombay was married a year before we graduated and divorced five years later – he now has full custody of his little daughter, Jemima. Coach Orion is now the head coach of the Varsity at Eden Hall, after Wilson was fired – finally! And my mom now owns the Mickey's Diner, after Mickey himself died and left it to her in his will. My stepdad died in a car accident five years ago.

But what about me, you might ask? Well, I graduated _magna cum laude_ from Harvard Law, and I now practice in Minneapolis, at none other than Ducksworth, District 5's sponsor and Bombay's old firm. I also coach a pee-wee hockey team (not the hawks!) – I guess you could say I'm following in the footsteps of my favourite coach! Coaching, however is my choice, I didn't get forced to do it for community service! On the other hand, not playing in the pros was **not** my choice – about two years into college, I injured myself in a game and needed to have a knee reconstruction. After missing six months of hockey, I was told that I would never again be able to play at the competitive level that I was used to. This nearly killed me inside, but I fought back, and threw myself into my studies. It's only now that I've even started to think about hockey again, with coaching pee-wee. Maybe, one day opportunity arises, I might be able to coach the pros, but who knows – they might not even want me!

Anyway, enough about me!

The Ducks think that we're all coming together coz we haven't seen each other in so long, what they don't know is that this is really a mask for a huge surprise involving two very special people we all know and love – I might just be a bit biased here! I can't wait to see their reactions! We're all meeting at Guy's restaurant tonight for what's sure to be a blast. I can't wait to see them!

**GUY'S POV**

Tonight is gonna be so great with Duck reunion in my restaurant! Charlie mentioned something about a surprise over the phone when he organised this thing, but I really don't care about that – I can't wait to see the guys. Sure, I see Charlie, Fulton, and Goldie all the time, the four of us back in Minneapolis, but it isn't the same as being with all the other ducks, as one big group. I know that Banksie and Portman see each other a lot, what with Banksie playing pro and Portman being his team's PT, and sure, we see them on TV a lot, but it isn't as good. As for the rest of them, they're even more scattered across the country, and Julie, well she's all over the world. Thankfully, tonight we can put the phone conversations to rest and finally reunite.

God, they must be getting here soon, I'm starting to get nervous! What the hell's the matter with me, these are my ducks! How could I be nervous around them – get a grip Guy!

I wonder what that sound is… Sounds suspiciously like that Duck horn Bombay had during the Junior Goodwill Games! OMG, they're here!

God, listen to them…gotta join in!

QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUCKS!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So What did u think? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all, except I own any new characters and all that I have written about what's happened since movie 3.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Please R&R and let me know wot you think.**

**CONNIE'S POV**

Arriving with all the Duck's at Guy's restaurant was sooooooo cool! Thankfully he'd booked the place out tonight just for all of us, otherwise we might have scared away a lot of customers with our quacking!

Julie and I managed to catch up before the reunion, and I knew that she would have a lot of goss to fill me in with! What I didn't realise was how huge her news was going to be – her and Banksie had hooked up a few months ago when she was doing a story on NHL hockey. Apparently, they bonded over their daddy issues and haven't looked back since! She also told me that he had heaps of single friends that she could hook me up with. What she didn't know was that I am no longer single, and that my boyfriend is at the reunion tonight. I didn't have the heart to tell her, as we had decided not to go public just yet. Or rather, I had decided.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he seems to be alone right now, so I'd better go up and see him.

"Hey you…how are you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm great. However I'd be greater if we could just come out of the proverbial closet!"

"Sweetie, you know why we can't, they wouldn't take us seriously, and you know why."

Making sure that no-one was looking, I planted a quick kiss on his lips to make him feel better. It went for a little longer than I had intended, and when I turned around, I prayed to god that nobody had seen us.

Too Late. 13 pairs of eyes were staring right back us, disbelief obvious. We'd been sprung.

**BOMBAY'S POV**

I never thought I'd see the day when all the Ducks would be speechless. But tonight, when we caught sight of something that we hadn't seen in nearly fourteen years, we were all speechless – Ted and myself included.

And what was this sight, you might ask – well, it was Connie and Guy, kissing.

"Is anyone else slightly confused by this, or just me?" Averman, ever the joker, was the first to break the silence.

"Nah man, I feel like I'm back in the sixth grade, and, let me tell you, this is weird!"

"Goldberg, don't be so insensitive! How come you guys never told us?" Leave it to Julie to articulate the question on everybody's mind! "I mean, Connie, I told you about Adam and I, and you never said a word."

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on a minute here – Adam as in Banksie! Cake-eater?" Russ was in shock. And he wasn't the only one.

"That's me Russ. And we'll fill you guys in later, after we all get some answers from Connie and Guy." Trust Adam not to let Connie and Guy off the hook.

"Well guys, I kinda didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't take us seriously. I mean, Guy and I have been an on-off couple for as long as you've known us, up until Eden Hall. I guess I was just afraid that you would think that we were just messing around, but we're not. We love each other, and we're meant for each other. We can see that now."

"Well, its about bloody time that you figured it out, because we've all known it for years!" Fulton was right, and I could see the rest of the Ducks nodding, agreeing with him. We all knew that Connie and Guy would eventually end up together, if they could just get their pride out of the way and see it for themselves. They were soul mates.

"I suppose you guys want to know **how** we got back together now, right?" Guy looked around, saw the eager looks on the Ducks' faces, sighed, and continued. "Well, it was about nine months ago, over Thanksgiving. Connie and her family came in here one night for dinner, she hung around chatting to me after they left, and we agreed to have dinner and see a movie the next night. The rest, as they say, is history. We've been together ever since. It's just been kinda hard, that's all, being on separate sides of the country."

"Oh, sweetie, I forgot to tell you…I got the job here at Roosevelt High. I'm moving back." That bombshell had a huge effect on Guy, as he lifted Connie up, swinging her around as he yelled for joy – amazing what love can do to a person!

"OK, so now that we got that one outta the way, let's here about Cake-eater and the Cat!" Only Averman could make it sound like a Doctor Seuss book!

"Alright, Alright. I was in LA with a journalist who was doing an article on the NHL league, and he wanted me to take shots of all the teams. Well, the Anaheim Ducks are one of those teams, so, needless to say, I ran into Adam – oh, and Portman of course. I hadn't seen the guys in so long, so we all went out for coffee after the shoot."

"I'll take it from here Jules. So I could see the sparks flying between Banksie and Jules here, so I decided to leave early, but not without giving Banksie a hint first, of course."

"What do you mean, a hint?" Julie seemed a little annoyed at Portman.

"Ah, calm down Jules, all I told him was not to screw this up. I mean, he's had a thing for you since the Goodwill Games, and it's only taken him nearly fourteen years to pluck up the courage to act on it!"

"Oh, leave him alone!" Julie planted a big kiss on a red-faced Adam, clearly in the hopes of making him feel better.

"Oh my god, that is so perfect! Imagine your kids – with Julie's looks and Cake-eater's posh upbringing, we could seriously have another Rick Reilly on our hands…Aaah!" Portman was shutting Russ up in the only way he knew how – he had switched on Bash Brother mode.

I knew that it was time for me to intervene.

"Ease up Portman. Don't go too hard on him. Well, guys, since we're all sharing, some a little more than others, I think its time I share with you the real reason as to why I called this reunion. I'd like you to meet my wife."

For the second time in my life, I saw speechless Ducks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what did u think? Please R&R!

**Shout Outs:**

A major thank you to PetiteDiable, joshysgirl, brnnttebabe12, Hiding in the Shadow, TweakyTree, hockey-girl90, Sara, and BaBaKaNuSh-13. All your reviews gave me the confidence to keep going. I can't thank you enough!

Brnnettebabe12: Sorry that I didn't put Charlie and Julie together, but, as you can see, Connie and Guy are together – how could I keep them apart! Lol

Hiding in the Shadow: Thanks esp. for your review. Your story, "Life's full of little surprises," was one of the first I read, and it inspired me to write! So, Ta!


End file.
